Cockblocked! (LEMON)
by GlassLove
Summary: "Gold had a problem. A problem every guy on this planet probably had before. He was being cockblocked. By Crystal." (MANGAQUESTSHIPPING) WARNING: LEMONS ARE INVOLVED & THERE ARE LOADS OF CUSSING!


**WARNING:** LEMONS AHEAD! CUSS WORDS ARE ALSO INVOLVED! IF UNCOMFORTABLE WITH SUCH SUBJECTS, PLEASE STOP READING AND MOVE ON. NOTHING TO SEE HERE FOLKS! (Jk, if comfortable, continue on).

 **DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN POKESPÉ. THANK YOU.

* * *

Gold had a problem. A problem every guy on this planet probably had before. He was being cockblocked.

By Crystal.

Every time he tried to make a move on her, she would either move away or change the subject. It was pissing him off. Why the hell is this girl so complicated, he thought, as he ran his fingers through his hair, a common thing he does when annoyed. It's not fucking fair. She not even that naïve and yet she still doesn't get it. Gold had known Crystal for along time, in fact she even considers him as a best friend. He told her he wanted to move past that line, but being the huge sassy, cockblocker she was, Crystal retorted back:

"So you wanna be my ultra-mega, best friend, for eternity?"

.

.

.

.

 _Fucking bitch._

When did she become such a fucking savage? She's not clueless, he know that. She knows that he wants to do it with her, yet the farthest he had ever gotten with her was a kiss.

A _forced_ kiss.

She turned bright red immediately, and didn't speak to him for a whole week.

The thought of giving up did cross his mind a few times, but then he remembered the joy of having a challenge. And getting to Crystal was a huge challenge.

* * *

"Crystal, do you like mens with a big foot size or a little foot size," he asked casually. Crystal stared up at him, with the look of annoyance written all over her face. When Crystal asked him if he wanted to do something this Saturday, he thought he had finally gotten to her. Turns out, she just wanted to visit the library.

So Gold thought that the only way to have fun in this kind of place, was to annoy the hell out of her.

"Why do I feel like this question isn't as innocent as it's supposed to be," she asked, flipping a page from her book. She looked up to glance at him and her cheeks turned a light shade of red. Gold noticed that she was biting on her lower lip, and the sight of her uneasiness aroused him.

"What are you talking about, sweetheart?" "I was only asking for your opinion on foot sizes."

Gold smiled coyly as Crystal rolled her eyes. "Foot size equals a man's crotch size, doesn't it?"

Crystal sighed when he nodded his head. She dropped her book on the table and folded her arms. "What game are you trying to play, Gold," she asked, irritated. Gold shrugged and gave her an "I don't know what you're talking about" look. "Tell me what you want," She whispered angrily. She knew what his response would be, but the look he gave her not only pissed her off, it made her feel like her heart was beating right out of her chest. She knew that her face was growing hot by the minute, and she also knew that Gold was enjoying every minute of it.

"Do you want me to give you a list," he asked, haughty.

"I don't care", she exclaimed, almost forgetting the fact that she was in the library.

All heads turned towards her, wondering why she was causing a ruckus in the library.

Now her cheeks were really heating up, at the embarrassment and the smirk on Gold's face.

"You know what I really want to do to you? I want to passionately kiss you for once without you struggling in my grasp, and I just honestly want to fuck you up so hard, you can't even stand up the next morning. You're such a fucking cockblocker that I can't even do shit to you and it pisses me off so much. I just wish you would stop being such a bitch and own up to what others want to do to you. I know you're not fucking dense and-"

"Enough! I will wash your mouth with soap if I hear another cuss word come out of your mouth," Crystal exclaimed, this time not caring if the whole library heard her. She was already bright red, and hearing all the things that came out of Gold's mouth made her want to run out of the building. Was he crazy, shouting all that out in public, Crystal thought as she tried to make her way to the door without meeting Gold's gaze.

"You can't run away from the truth Crys," he said, as he slowly stood up and walked away. Crystal could feel tears forming in her eyes as she tried to not break down into a fit while exiting the library. The whole library probably thought they just witnessed a huge break-up or something, she thought. She hated Gold for this, but she also hated herself for being such an asshole. "Guess I really am a bitch," she whispered to herself.

* * *

Crystal didn't know how she winded up on the front steps of Gold's house. Maybe I shouldn't bother him, she thought, as she stood there frozen to her spot. The truth was, she just wanted to see him. It wasn't like they had an argument earlier. Gold was just clearing up the fact that she was being a huge bitch and needed to stop beating around the bushes when things are just so obvious.

"No pressure," she said to herself as she rung his doorbell. She stepped back a bit and tried to control her beating heart, along with her red face. Before she could think of backing out, Gold opened the door and and his eyes widened in surprise.

"What do you want," he curtly asked, regaining his composure.

She could tell that he didn't want to look directly at her, and knew that the last thing he wanted was for her to come over to his house after what just happened earlier.

"I know you hate me right now for being such a huge cockblocker, but you need to listen to me." She stared up at him, making sure he was paying attention before continuing on. "How come you never stop to think that perhaps maybe I'm just not ready. Maybe I just don't think I'm good enough. I always thought that maybe you were just joking and playing around, you know, like you always do. I didn't think you were serious, and that actually pained me. But when you started asking me about such things, I didn't know what I was supposed to do." She stared down at shoes, not wanting to see Gold's reaction. "You should know that I also want you too, but I just don't think I'm ready to do it with you yet."

She slowly looked up to meet his gaze.

He looked shocked.

And speechless. Crystal didn't think he could ever run out of things to say, but apparently, he can.

"Crys, can you come here for a sec?"

Not knowing how to react, she followed his command and took a step forward. With just one step, he grabbed her hand hard and pulled her in, slamming her head in his chest. She looked up, puzzled, as Gold leaned in and slammed his lips on hers. His tongue was pressed to the seam of her lips, and with Crystal's grant of access, delved inside her mouth. It was a fiery and demanding kiss, filled with the same amount of lust from the both of them. For the first time, she didn't try to back away. Her arms reached up and tangled around his neck. A quick moan escaped her lips before they both drew back for air.

Gold had a pleading look in his eyes and she knew what he wanted to do next. For some reason, she wanted to do the exact same thing, forgetting all about her earlier talk of being not ready. "I want this, please," he asked, practically begging for her to follow him to his room.

She nodded, not wanting to wait it out any longer. Before the door even closed, Gold had his arms wrapped around her from behind and started whispering some vulgar contents he was about to do to her. His words caused chills to run down her body, but before she could reconsider, his right hand drops to her thigh, pulling up the skirt that hangs so loose just above her knees. Maybe I shouldn't have decided on a skirt today, Crystal thought as Gold continued feeling her up. He pushed her over to the bed and began stripping off his shirt. Crystal knew how his chest looked like, since she's seen it so many times (mostly because he likes to walk around her half naked), but it still manages to get her cheeks heated up.

Gold lowered himself to her neck and started placing a trail of soft, wet kisses. When he saw how much it made her heat up, he started sucking on her neck, hard.

"Mmmhh, Gold…"

Hearing Crystal's moan delighted him and he could no longer resist. He slid his tongue inside her mouth, roaming it, and claiming it as his. Crystal tried to deepened the kiss by gripping onto him, but Gold pulled apart and steered his hands to her breasts, softly squeezing it.

Crystal could feel her head spinning as Gold started unbuttoning her white blouse and digging his hands under her bra, lifting it up slightly. He pulled her bra up and began doing what he had always wanted to do with them. As Gold started licking both of her breasts, Crystal prayed that she wouldn't scream so loudly when he started squeezing them harder.

Never in her life has Crystal thought she would be stuck in this situation, let alone enjoy it.

Gold decided to continue on by lowering his hands to her skirt and pulling her panties down. Crystal wanted to close her legs badly, but Gold had his hands pressed against her thighs, revealing her spread pussy.

She could tell from his face that with just the sight of her pussy out and visible, it was enough to cause an erection. She tried to pull her skirt down, hiding his view, but he pushed her hand away and began fingering her. She yelped at the pain, moaning and screaming at the same time.

"You scream a lot Crys, but are you actually enjoying it," he asked huskily, as he pulled out his fingers from her pussy. Crystal kept silent, too embarrassed to admit. He began licking and sucking at her private part with Crystal letting out pleasurable screams. She felt like she couldn't hold it in any longer and began spilling juice out from her pussy. Gold chuckled at the sight and begins motioning her hand to his erected crotch. Crystal, not knowing what she was feeling up, gripped onto it, and heard a soft moan escape Gold's mouth. Surprised, she drew back and propped herself up. She could see Gold's face heating up and looked over to see the object she had just grabbed.

That's right. She had just grabbed his dick. And judging from the look on his face, she just made him more horny than ever. "Mmmhh, just… fucking….. do it…" Crystal nodded her head and began bending over to Gold's crotch. She wanted to make him feel good, just like he had made her. As Crystal began pulling down his boxer, she suddenly felt a tingle of excitement down near her thighs. She suddenly had the urge of sliding her pussy up and down his body, but knew that her actions would have gotten him more aroused. Besides, she wanted to focus on the task at hand: making Gold feel good.

As, she began stroking and rubbing his crotch, Gold kept on struggling below her, moaning at the pleasure of her contact with his groin. "Didn't know you could be like this Crys," he mumbled, while moaning at the same time. Crystal blushed at the comment and decided to give Gold what he wanted. She didn't know how anyone could enjoy having their thing be sucked, but then she remembered how it felt like when Gold was handling her and realized that it was pleasing. She grabbed his tool, shoving it in her mouth and sucking deeply on it. "Fuck…. it actually does…. feel good," Gold sighed, as he began forcing it further into Crystal's mouth. Feeling curious, she grabbed his balls, making him scream out in pain and enjoyment.

She released the tool from her mouth and was pushed backwards by Gold. He crawled on top of her and positioned himself next to her pussy before shoving his cock deep inside her. Crystal moaned, clutching onto the bed sheets in hopes of calming down. Why does it feel so… good, she thought to herself as Gold continued to fuck her harder.

"And you said that you weren't ready," teased Gold, leaning in closer.

Crystal continued screaming louder as she got up to change position, prompting Gold on more. He felt an orgasm coming on, and decided to pull his dick out from her body. Crystal let out a whimper, not wanting him to pull out so soon, but stopped when seeing the latter come out.

"I fucking love you Crys," Gold moaned out from below her, panting. "Love you.. too...Gold," panted Crystal, breathlessly. She was sitting on top of Gold, hot, naked, restless, and covered in cum. But she felt good. In fact, she wanted to do it some more, but knew that she was up to her limits.

She plopped down next to Gold, cuddling up to him and trying to calm her breath. "Tired already, love", he asked, kissing her lips softly. Crystal nodded and began to close her eyes. I really am such a fucking hypocrite, she thought to herself, smiling, before dozing off.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello everyone~

This story was actually not meant to be a lemon. I just didn't know how to end the story and my original ending was so crappy that I had to delete it. So here you go, a more explicit ending. I don't usually do these kind of stories so this might kinda be a one time thing...? I don't know. I'm also a huge hypocrite too, so yeah.

Mangaquestshipping shipping is literally my biggest OTP EVER! At first, Oldrivalshipping was #1, but when I discovered Mangaquestshipping, I grew really attached to it. So hear you go, a one-shot lemon of them. Yes there were some cussing, but c'mon, who doesn't cuss that much in real life? I sure as hell do _.

Please bear with me on any incorrect grammars and stuff. I'll try to edit it once in a while if I find anything wrong with it.

Thanks for reading.

(And yes, that foot size comment was inspired by Frozen :p)

-GlassLove


End file.
